Give Me Love
by brownfawn
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras meets Eponine, a beautiful yet mysterious girl, and she changes his life forever. E/E


**My first fanfiction! Sorry if it's rough, I wrote this whole thing at about 1 AM but I'm kind of happy with it. Enjolras may be a little OOC but oh well.**

Enjolras didn't get upset easily; but when he did, all hell might as well have broken loose. Papers flew around the cafe, tearing under Enjolras' heavy hand.

"Enjolras, stop." Courfeyrac said, putting a hand on his arm.

He batted the hand away and continued tearing. "All of this work, all of it for nothing! Months of work towards a better France for nothing!"

"It's not over yet." Combeferre attempted to reason.

"Don't you see? They'll never listen to us, they'll never change!" Enjolras screamed.

"Enjolras!" Grantiare said firmly, grabbing the papers out of his hand. "Just because they did not agree with us today does not mean they will not agree with us ever. You are overreacting!"

"Overreacting?!" Enjolras fumed, "You weren't the one who did all the work, R! I did! It might as well have been only me, you all did nothing!" he screamed at the men around him, who stared back with hurt and confused faces.

Angry beyond belief, he stormed out of the cafe and down the streets of Paris.

It was late, around midnight. The air felt sticky, like it was about to rain, yet the moon and stars were shining brightly over Enjolras' head.

He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew is he had to leave, get away from the anger inside of him.

He wandered for hours before reaching the Seine. The soothing sound of rushing water below relaxed him a bit, and he closed his eyes. All he could hear was their mocking laughter, the definite no's he had heard today from the Parisian government. Enjolras was past hope. He had tried, he told himself over and over again, trying to contain his anger, unsuccessfully.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes again, and there she was.

She was sitting over the edge of the bridge, her feet dangling over the dark and stormy water beneath them. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her figure, her brown hair shining as it fluttered in the slight wind.

He was interested, to say the least. Even from behind he could tell the girl was beautiful, yet she was impossibly skinny and her arms had bruises running up and down them, ranging from black to yellow to a fading purple color.

He wondered what she was doing here at such a late hour, although he could ask himself the same question. Running away from his problems was no way to solve them, Enjolras had learned that a long time ago, yet here he was.

He knew he should approach her instead of risking her seeing him just stare at her, yet he couldn't will himself to take the few steps over to her.

Contrary to popular belief, Enjolras didn't have a heart made of marble. He had his share of crushes and flings, but he had always been the one that got hurt, and had eventually decided to give girls up altogether. They weren't worth the trouble, the distraction. Not that he had anything to distract him from anymore, he bitterly reminded himself.

His thoughts were immediately halted when she turned around and her gaze met his. She didn't seem startled or afraid, but curious, just as he was.

"How long have you been staring at me?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips. He couldn't help but smile back at her, a genuine smile, something Enjolras hadn't done in awhile.

"Not long." he assured her. She hopped down from the bridge and made her way over to him. He could see she really was tiny, his hand could easily fit around her arms and her waist wasn't any more then a few inches.

"What brings you here at this hour, Monsieur?" she asked, not suspiciously, but almost as if she was surprised.

"I went for a walk, I had a lot on my mind." he answered truthfully.

She nodded. "I know the feeling."

"I must ask, why did you decide to come here?" Enjolras asked.

The girl broke her gaze from his eyes.

"I…I'm not sure." she replied after a moment.

The question immediately came to mind. _Were you going to jump? _Enjolras bit his tongue, he had no business asking, he had just met the girl minutes ago.

The girl brought his eyes back up to his and he couldn't help but notice how perfectly brown they were. They reminded him of the does that he had seem a few times when he was a child. They were truly enchanting.

The pair was silent for a moment, though neither seemed uncomfortable with the silence. They were strangely relaxed by each other's company. Both had spent many nights alone, and it was nice to finally have someone to be with, even if it was a total stranger.

"I'm Eponine." she said, breaking the silence.

"Enjolras."  
_

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I will update soon! xoxo -Izzy**


End file.
